Beloved
by Arminia
Summary: In 3rd year Albus asked Alice on a date, and they've been together ever since. A little oneshot of Albus, Alice and friends. Fluff ahead!


**A/N: No idea where this came from but that craving to write a next generation fic returned again!**

**Disclaimer: I only own OC's**

_**3rd Year:**_

Albus sat at the Slytherin table ignoring the conversation around him. Moving around the food on his plate, his gaze remained on the Hufflepuff table. He probably shouldn't have been staring at her but it wasn't his fault that he thought she looked beautiful, was it?

"Al!"

Jumping and dropping his fork onto his plate, his head snapped to his right where his best friend Scorpius was sitting.

"What?" He snapped.

Putting his hands up, Scorpius laughed. "Sorry for interrupting your daydream but if you stared any longer, her dad would have noticed. I rather not fail our Herbology project 'cause Professor Longbottom found out about you liking his daughter."

Albus' other best friend Logan Nott who sat across from them snickered.

Albus sent him a glare but it only made him snicker more.

"Neville wouldn't fail us for something like that!"

Scorpius rolled his eyes. "Alice is his only daughter, and he failed that Gryffindor who he found out had a crush on her...and he's in his own house!"

"But he's my godfather!" Albus tried to reason, "And he knew me since I was a baby, it's different!"

"Whatever you say, Al."

Albus scowled.

"You know what," Logan said, leaning over the table slightly to make sure no one else heard him. "Who cares what Longbottom thinks! If Alice is worth it, her dad wont matter. Hogsmeade is this weekend, ask her to go with you."

Both Albus and Scorpius stared at their friend a little shocked. Logan didn't give his opinion on much.

"You're right!" Albus stood up. "I'll ask right now!"

Scorpius grumbled. "If I end up failing Herbology 'cause we failed our project, I'm going to hex you..badly. But..good luck."

Albus only grinned at the blonde before making his way over to the Hufflepuff table. He felt as if every pair of eyes were on him even though he knew they werent. Most of the stares went away well into his second year at Hogwarts.

As he reached the table, he let out a breath of relief that there wasn't anyone sitting beside her.

"Hey Alice." He said once he sat beside her, then turned to greet her best friend Holly Gibbons. "Hey Holly."

"What brings you to the Hufflepuff table?" Holly questioned, raising her eyebrow. Albus had a feeling she already knew why he was there.

"I uh wanted to ask Alice something."

"Go on then! Ask her!"

"Holly!"

"Sorry darling." Holly smirked, taking a drink of pumpkin juice.

Alice rolled her eyes and turned towards him. "I'm sorry about her."

"No worries." Albus cleared his throat nervously and wiped his suddenly sweaty hands on his cloak. "I was wondering..if you wanted to come to Hogsmeade with me this weekend..but I mean if you already have plans then that's fine."

"Like..on a date?"

Albus bit his lip and nodded, he watched as Alice's cheeks turned pink before a smile spread across her lips.

"Sure, i'd love to."

Before he could say anymore, Holly suddenly let out a loud high pitched squeal. Hufflepuffs around them cringed and covered their ears, and conversations stopped as people turned to stare.

"Oh..my bad!" She shouted, sinking down in her seat.

Clearing his throat, Albus gave Alice a grin before standing up.

"Nothing to see here folks!"

He made sure to walk quick as he could get away with back to the Slytherin table where he found his friends snickering.

"Longbottom is staring at you." Logan told him as he sat down.

Quickly glancing up at the staff table, he grinned at his godfather who was staring at him with a questioning look. Albus waved which caused the professor to roll his eyes.

Scorpius slapped him on the arm. "It's like you're just trying to rub it in that you have a date with his daughter!"

"How do you know she said yes?"

"Why else would Gibbons have squealed like that?"

"And you aren't crying!"

Albus rolled his eyes. "I wouldn't have cried if she said no!"

His friends raised their eyebrow at him.

"Oh fine don't believe me." He huffed.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

"I had a lot of fun." Alice told him as he walked her back to her common room after their date.

"Really?" He asked shocked. Albus was sure she'd think it was boring. He honestly had no clue what to do on a date seeing how it was his first.

"Yeah! I'm..glad you asked me."

They now stood outside the Hufflepuff common room, their cheeks still pink from the cold weather outside.

"Does that mean you wouldn't mind going with me again sometime?"

"How could I deny the chance to accompany Albus Potter to Hogsmeade again?" She joked, giggling when Albus rolled his eyes at her.

"Am I going to see your dad glaring at me everytime he sees me now?"

Alice rolled her eyes at him this time. "My dad may be protective at times but if there's anyone he would choose me to date, it'd be you."

"To date, huh?"

He laughed as she blushed and started stumbling over her words to make an excuse. Watching her have a small freak out, Albus grinned at how adorable she was.

"W-What are you smiling at?"

"You."

Alice blinked at him confused. "Me? Why?"

"You're cute when you freak out."

Before she could respond, Albus leaned forward to kiss her cheek but at the last second she moved..and Albus quickly jumped back. Both of their faces red.

"S-Sorry!" They said simultaneously.

Alice let out a squeak of embarrassment and covered her face. Albus felt a sudden rush of braveness as he thought of kissing her again, except not by accident this time.

Pulling her hands away from her face, Alice looked at him with a confused look and Albus kissed her. He felt her hands on his chest as she kissed him back.

Pulling away, Albus smiled at the girl he just had his first date and kiss with.

"How about next Hogsmeade trip, you come with me as my girlfriend?"

"Gladly."

As Albus entered his dorm a few minutes later, a big grin was on his face.

"I'm guessing it went well?" Scorpius said, sarcasm dripping from his words.

"Better."

Scorpius let out a frustrated noise. "Are you going to tell us or just keep grinning like a freak?"

"You sound like a girl, wanting the details of Al's date." Logan laughed, dodging the pillow Scorpius threw at him.

Albus dropped down on his bed that was near Scorpius' and across from Logan's. They were the only Slytherin boys in their year.

"Not only did I have my first kiss, but I now have my first girlfriend!"

"Dang you move fast!"

"I do not!"

"Whatever you say, lover boy."

Albus threw a pillow at Scorpius this time.

"Girls." Logan scoffed. Ducking as two pillows were thrown at him.

_**4th Year:**_

Albus watched amused as Alice hummed, a long stick in her hand as she drew things in the snow.

"Shouldn't we be inside with the others? It is Christmas."

"It's so packed though! And the snow is pretty-"

"And cold.." Albus interrupted, shrugging when she turned to give him a look.

"I'm not done with my drawing."

"What is it?" He asked curious as to what was so important for her to finish.

"Just a second..done!" Alice gave him a grin and stepped away.

Curious, Albus walked closer to find a detailed drawing of a boy and girl holding hands.

"How did you make it so detailed?"

"No idea to be honest." Alice laughed lightly. "It'll be gone soon."

Albus nodded in agreement, running a gloved hand over his face as more snowflakes landed on his face.

"I should make you go in the cold more often, red suits you." She teased, poking his nose that was red from the cold.

"Funny. Can we go inside now?"

"On one condition." Alice wrapped her arms around his neck.

"What..condition." Albus asked hesitantly.

"We finally tell everyone we're together."

Albus bit his lip. He didn't have a problem with everyone knowing, he was honestly just worried about her dad. They had been going out for almost a year and the only ones who knew were Scorpius, Logan, Holly and Rose. It wasn't made to be a secret, they just acted like normal friends in public and there was a silent agreement between all of them that they wouldn't tell anyone. Albus was worried Neville wouldn't approve, or realize that the one boy he wouldn't mind dating his daughter wasn't good enough. Neville not only was his professor but his godfather.

"Okay." Albus finally said with a hesitant smile.

"Don't worry, dad will still like you."

Ready to start pointing out that he could easily change his mind, Alice placed her lips on his. Albus found himself not remembering why he even cared as long as he could still kiss her. Resting his hands on her hips, he pulled her closer as he deepened the kiss. No matter how many times, she still made his heart race.

"Oi you two! Time to-"

With a gasp, they both pulled apart to see a wide eyed James standing at the backdoor of the Burrow. A cross between a grin and a smirk on his face as he quickly ran back inside.

"...well this wasn't how I planned on everyone finding out." Albus mumbled.

Only a look was exchanged between them as they both ran inside just as James was shouting.

"Hey everyone, I just found Al and Alice snogging!"

Silence filled the room, all eyes turned from James to the red faced couple shifting their feet awkwardly with their hands clasped together.

"James, must you always do that?" His mum Ginny said to her oldest son. "First Teddy and Victoire, now your brother!"

"But mum!" Whined James, pointing back at them. "They were obviously keeping it a secret!"

"I wonder why." Rose said sarcastically.

A throat was suddenly cleared, and Albus felt his eyes widen as he looked at Neville. Oh why must they have Christmas with everyone together?

"How uh long has this been going on?" Neville asked, all eyes back on the young couple.

"Since the middle of 3rd year..so uh almost a year."

"W-What? How come you didn't tell me?" Neville now turned to Alice who was biting her lip.

"I'm sorry dad, we didn't mean to keep it a secret but...Al was worried that you wouldn't take it well especially after that thing with the Gryffindor.."

Neville blinked at them for a few seconds. "Al, you know I love you like family."

"I know." Albus shuffled his feet, he felt Alice squeeze his hand. "But you can get protective over Alice..and I mean the guy was a Gryffindor, I'm a Slytherin. No one wants a Slytherin dating their daughter."

Neville let out a sigh and walked over to them, surprising them both by pulling them into a hug.

"I can't think of anyone better to be with Alice, and there's nothing wrong with you being a Slytherin."

"Great, now that that's solved..I believe some of you owe me money!" Albus watched as people from his dad to his Uncle Ron to even his Uncle Percy handed his mum money.

"Mum!" He shouted.

Another throat cleared, he turned to see Alice's own mum sitting on the couch with a grin. "I believe some of that is mine, Ginny."

"Oh right! Here Hannah."

"Mum!" Alice shouted this time as their mums shared the money that was collected.

"You all bet on us?!"

"Hannah really..our own daughter? Please tell me you didn't bet on Frank and his friend Bella."

"Well.."

"Mum!" Shouted Frank, Alice's older brother who was a 5th year Gryffindor like James.

"Are you okay?" Alice whispered in his ear as they watched everyone go back to what they were doing before James stormed back in.

"I'm fine." Albus told her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. He tried to ignore the fact he could see their mums exchange grins.

_**5th Year:**_

"I hate O.W.L.'s and I hate History of Magic!" Scorpius shouted as he slammed his book on the table.

"Mr. Malfoy, this is a library!"

"Mr. Malfoy, this is a library!" Scorpius mocked under his breath as he sat down.

"Oh don't be a git." Rose told him, rolling her eyes.

"I'll be a git all I please." He mumbled.

"Guys..seriously, shut it." Albus snapped at them, glaring at them.

"But it's so boring." Scorpius whined.

"Then go somewhere else, we are trying to study!"

"Shut it, Gibbons. No one asked you."

"Scorpius Malfoy, don't make me hex you." Alice threatened, pointing her wand at him without looking up from her book.

"How rude.."

"I'll show you rude.." Growled Holly, jumping off her chair to hit him.

"Must you always aggravate the girls?"

They all glanced up to see that Logan had walked over to their table.

"Mate! Where have you been?" Questioned the blonde.

"No where important."

Albus watched Logan sit down and pull out some parchment, his eyes drawn to a spot on his neck that was left uncovered as he moved.

"Is that a hickey on your neck?" Albus leaned over and whispered to his friend beside him.

Logan's eyes widened a bit as he covered it with his hand.

"No where important, eh? Was it Lacy that Slytherin girl in our year, or that Ravenclaw girl that had her eyes on you?"

"Neither." Logan mumbled, pulling up the neck of his uniform to cover it better.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

"Alright, tell me who it was." Albus asked Logan a day later when they were alone in their dorm, Scorpius was dragged to the library with Rose who claimed he needed to make up for the slacking off he did the day before. He had pouted as he left the dorm mumbling about bossy Ravenclaws.

"I don't know.."

"What do you mean, you don't know? As long as it wasn't Alice, you can snog anyone you want or..whatever else you did...okay well except Lily..it isn't Lily is it?!"

Logan made a face of disgust. "It wasn't Lily, don't worry mate I'm not interested in your sister."

"Come on mate, I won't tell anyone!"

Logan scoffed. "You would tell Alice and I'm not sure I want her to know."

Albus froze as he thought of what Logan had said. Why would Alice care about who it was..unless..

"Oh merlin..it was Frank!" Albus shouted, opening his mouth again but Logan's hand was suddenly covering his mouth.

"Not so loud!"

"Dude..don't worry I won't tell Alice you snogged her brother, wait..oh."

Albus watched as Logan's cheeks turned color.

"Don't you dar-"

"You shagged Frank!"

"Well..more like he shagged me.."

"Okay, keep that info to yourself thank you. So is this some big secret, you liking guys and being with Frank?"

"Not really..I think Frank wanted to at least tell Alice, she already knows he's gay."

"But his parents don't..how about your dad?"

Logan chuckled. "My dad has known since he walked in on me snogging Lucas Flint during the summer."

Albus' mouth dropped open. "You snogged 7th year Lucas Flint?! Your poor dad probably had a heart attack...especially since he went to school with Flint's dad, and Flint could probably crush you like a bug with how muscled the dude is.."

"Oh my dad freaked, he thought Lucas was forcing me against my will, even went to go hex him shouting some nonsense about how he was taking my 'innocence'."

Both boys burst into laughter that was still going on when Scorpius returned, but they only laughed harder when he looked at them as if they had gone insane.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

Albus was sitting against a tree near the lake when Alice came and sat next to him.

"Frank told me about Logan, and that you know."

"Mhm, only 'cause I spotted a hickey on his neck." Albus snickered. "I wouldn't let it go till he told me...which I kind of feel bad for now."

Alice laughed. "No reason to, Frank told me Logan was relieved that one of his friends knew and was okay with it."

"Of course I'm okay with it! But let it be known, that if Frank hurts Logan I will hurt him, him being your brother be damned."

"No worries." Alice told him with a shrug. "I'd hex his arse off too if he hurts Logan, the same with Logan if he hurts Frank."

Albus closed his book and put it away, then grabbed Alice by the waist pulling her onto his lap. Alice blushed when she realized she was now straddling him. Pulling her against him, Albus kissed her pouring his emotions into the kiss.

"I love you." He told her as they pulled away for air.

"R-Really?"

"Really. You're the most amazing and beautiful girl I've ever met."

Alice's cheeks were completely red. "I love you too, Albus."

"You're pretty amazing too, and very handsome." Alice murmured against his lips before kissing him again.

_**6th Year:**_

"We should go back to our dorms." Mumbled Alice sleepily.

"I don't want to leave you." Albus told her, tightening his hold around her. Alice let out a sigh of content as she shuffled closer to him even though she probably couldn't get any closer.

"If we sleep here, I know we both are going to not have time to get back to our dorms for our stuff and get dressed before classes."

Albus let out a grunt of agreement. It was about 1 in the morning, Albus had taken Alice to the room of requirement for a date which had ended perfectly in his opinion.

Another one of his firsts were taken by Alice.

He, was no longer a virgin. It had both been their first time, and one of the best nights of his life. Even if it was awkward in the beginning.

"Come on, lazy butt."

Albus watched as she kept the sheet from the bed the room had given them covering her until she had to get off and grab her clothes. He couldn't help but stare at her.

"Do we have to?" He whined.

Alice rolled her eyes while pulling on the rest of her clothes. "I can always just leave you here."

"Evil!" Albus gasped.

Alice grinned at him as she gave him a quick kiss.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

It was just his luck that the minute he was remotely close to his bed, he would accidently knock into something and wake both his friends up.

"What the..Al?"

"Mate..it's like..almost 2 in the morning?!"

"Sorry, sorry." He mumbled, dropping down onto his bed.

"And you just got back?"

"Al, my man!" Shouted Scorpius suddenly.

"Oh joy.." Albus grumbled as he felt Scorpius jump and land on his bed.

"You shagged Alice."

"Get off my bed you flobberworm."

"Never!"

"Logan get your best mate off my bed!"

"No can do, he isn't my best mate when he turns into Scorpina."

"Scorpina?!"

Albus laughed loudly, kicking the shocked Scorpius off his bed.

"Sorry Scorpina, no details for you."

"My name isn't Scorpina! You guys are horrible friends."

"You love us." Both Albus and Logan told their blonde friend who was sitting beside Albus' bed pouting.

After a pause of silence, Scorpius crawled back into his bed and looked back at Albus. "Did you guys really..?"

"Yes." Albus told him with a yawn.

"Were you safe?"

Albus turned to gape at Logan. "What are you my mum? Yes!"

Logan raised his hands in surrender. "Sorry mate, just making sure there won't be any mini Al's or Alice's running around anytime soon."

"Mini Al's! Get it...you both are Al's."

"...Uncle Draco must have dropped you on your head too many times."

"You're mean Mr. Nott."

_**7th Year:**_

Albus took a deep breath as he knocked on the door to Neville's office. Only letting it out once a 'come in!' came from the other side.

"Hey Neville, I was uh wondering if I could ask you something important."

"I'm guessing this has nothing to do with school?"

"Uh n-no."

"Are you okay Al? You like like you're going to faint, sit down." Albus wasted no time in sitting in the chair across from his desk.

"I'm fine.."

"You're not breaking up with my daughter, are you?"

Albus' eyes widened. "No! But it does deal with Alice."

"Alright.." Neville said carefully, leaning forward on his desk.

"I wanted to ask you..permission to marry Alice. I know we're still young but I know that I don't want to spend my life with anyone else, I was planning on asking her at the end of the year feast."

Neville's eyes widened, he seemed frozen in shock until a chuckle escaped. "Al..I couldn't ask for a better son-in-law."

A grin spread across Albus' lips. "Yes!" He shouted, jumping up from the seat. All his nerves gone..except when he thought of the possibility of Alice saying no. But he refused to think she would.

"Now..let's go tell McGonagall."

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

Albus nervously fidgeted in his seat when finally the end of the year feast came, his last end of the year feast.

"Dude..why do you keep moving." Grumbled an annoyed Scorpius next to him.

"No reason." He said quickly.

He hadn't told his friend of his plan, the only ones who knew were his parents who he helped him get the ring a ring that he yes bought with his own money, and Alice's parents who he asked for permission then McGonagall of course.

Neville was sitting at the staff table ready to record it with a muggle camera that he had got to work.

"And finally, our very own Albus Potter would like to make an announcement!"

Curious whispers and stares filled the Great Hall as Albus stood up and walked over to the Hufflepuff table, holding his hand out for Alice to take. With a quick glance at Holly who gave her a look as if to say 'go for it!', Alice grabbed his hand and he helped her off the bench.

"From the moment I saw you the summer going into our 3rd year, I was taken by you. You were always special to me but it wasn't until then that I realized why. Like any couple, we had our fights but no matter what we fought about I only fell more in love with you. No matter what, it was always you and it always will be."

Alice now had happy tears running down her cheeks as she laughed softly.

It was when he went down on his knee did girls gasps fill the hall, and Alice's right hand flew to her mouth.

"Alice Longbottom, will you marry me?"

"Y-Yes!" She shouted, Albus wasted no time in slipping the ring on her finger and quickly standing up as she jumped in his arms. Crying and laughing happily.

Clapping and shouts filled the Great Hall as Holly squealed and ran to hug them along with Lily and Rose who joined in squealing over the ring. Scorpius and Logan ran over from the Slytherin table to congratulate their friend.

It was then that Neville reached them, handing the camera over to Hugo to continue recording as he wrapped his daughter in a hug.

"Dad, you knew?" Alice laughed as he and Neville shared a grin.

"Course I did! Al did ask me for permission."

Albus found Alice jumping into his arms again, the biggest smile on both of their faces.

"I love you, Albus Potter."

"I love you too, future Mrs. Potter."

_**Years Later:**_

Albus and Alice Potter stood on the platform to send their kids off to Hogwarts.

"Are they here yet? Do you see them?" Questioned their 11 year old daughter Kylie as she eagerly stood on her toes to try and see over people.

"I'm sure they're here somewhere sweetheart." Albus told her.

"Can I go find my friends?" Asked their 13 year old son Evan.

"Fine, but you have to give me a hug first. I know you're a teenager now and too cool for hugs but seriously, I carried you for 9 months you'd think-"

"Okay mum, merlin no need to be embarrassing!" Evan quickly cut her off.

Albus chuckled as they hugged, he knew Evan didn't really mind hugging them in public.

"I see them! I see them!"

At the other end of the platform stood Rose and Scorpius with their own 11 year old daughter Lyra, who was chatting excitedly to the 9 year old twin boys who pretended to look interested in what she was saying. Albus was sure Ryan and Dylan would much rather be running around trying to free all the owls than be stuck listening to their older sister.

"Good, Zach is here!" Albus heard Evan say before he ran off, Albus didn't bother his son for a hug knowing he'd see him at Hogwarts anyway since he was the Potions professor.

He turned to see Evan chatting with a 13 year old Zachary or Zach as he liked to be called while his dads stood near them rolling their eyes at the two excited teens. They seemed to notice someone was staring and looked up, both of them waving once spotting him. Logan and Frank would come over to them soon.

"Alice!" A woman shouted.

"Holly!"

Albus chuckled at his wife and her best friend, they acted as if they hadn't just met for tea two days ago.

"Where's Rosalyn?" Albus asked her looking around for her 12 year old daughter.

Holly let out a loud laugh. "Probably hiding from your son. All I kept hearing all summer was how Evan was practically stalking her at school, kept telling me she wished she wasn't sorted into the same house, she apparently isn't safe from him in the Slytherin common room."

"What?!" Alice laughed. "What about Zach? Him and Evan are practically attached at the hip."

Holly scoffed. "Zach stands there and laughs. I think Rosalyn said something about throwing a book at him once for it.."

Albus snickered. "Who wants to bet Rosalyn and Evan get together by his 6th and her 5th year?"

"You're on!" Both woman shouted, grinning.

"On what?" Asked Rose, Scorpius, Logan and Frank as they finally walked over to them.

"Rosalyn and Evan getting together."

"Alright I'm in." Shrugged Scorpius, Logan and Frank agreeing.

"Boys, really?!"

"Don't worry Rose, I'm betting on my own son!" Alice grinned, nudging Rose who rolled her eyes at them.

"Fine, but I will win."

"In your dreams!" Shouted Scorpius.

Logan scoffed. "Not like it matters, it's technically your money too if Rose wins, she is your wife after all."

Albus chuckled and wrapped an arm around Alice who leaned into them.

"At least we know they're never growing up." She joked.

"Thank Merlin for that."

**A/N: Come on, tell me what you thought! :D **


End file.
